


The Worst Has Passed

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: The Humdrum is gone, and the Mage is dead. This is what happens immediately after. (I tweaked the events of the book just a bit, but it's still the same. If that makes sense.)





	The Worst Has Passed

**Simon**

Baz smiles at me from across the table, and a strand of his hair falls into his face, no longer slicked back. I smile back at him, happy to see him smiling instead of sneering and brooding like he used to. His eyes are a light grey, almost silver.

It’s midday, and we’re sitting in a coffee shop, hiding out from the rain that is pouring down outside the window. A crack of thunder sounds loudly, and I nearly jump out of my chair.

Baz raises a brow and smiles warmly at me before taking a drink out of the cup in front of him. I’m not sure what it is, but it’s a dark red color. I rub my foot along his under the table and say something that makes him laugh, and a small amount dribbles out of his mouth. The dark liquid drips down his lips, staining them, and down his chin. It looks a lot like blood.

_Blood…blood…._

Why does that...? Why does it seem so….?

I can’t hold on to the thought. It’s like it sits just out of reach. It feels important, though, like I need to reach out and hold onto it. I don’t know why.

The sight of Baz in front of me flickers in and out, from dark to light. He’s there and then he’s not. I don’t know what’s happening. I think at first that the electricity is being affected by the storm raging outside, causing it to flicker on and off. But then I start to see shapes take formin the darkness that don’t match up with what is in the light.

I open my mouth to ask Baz what’s going on, but then everything goes dark.

***

When I come to, everything is still dark, but I can hear a voice now. It isn’t Baz, though.

“Simon! Are you okay?”

“What happened?” I ask. I try to at least, but no sound comes out.

“Simon!” The voice is female, and they sound like they’ve been crying. “Simon, open your eyes! Please.”

It isn’t until she says that that I even realize that my eyes are shut. I pry them open and look up at the person standing over me.

“Penny,” I whisper. My voice doesn’t seem to want to work. I clear my throat and try again. “Penny, what happened?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“I—.” I look around, and everything comes flooding back. All of the events from the last few days.

The journey to Pitch Manor. The vampire bar. The fire in the woods. Kissing Baz. Kissing Baz some more. Christmas Eve. The Humdrum. The wings and tail. Penny’s House. Flying here. The Mage and Ebb. _Ebb_. The Humdrum. Pushing my magic into him.

My magic. I don’t feel it anymore. It’s all gone, and so is the Humdrum. I try to sit up, and Penny puts a hand on my back to help me.

“I remember, but—.” It’s too much. Everything is coming back to me to fast. I want to go back to that dream or whatever it was. I was happy there.

“You passed out. I’ve been trying to wake you,” Penny explains.

I look around some more and see Baz lying on the ground a few feet away. I need to get to him.

“Baz,” I choke out, trying to stand and walk over to him but losing my footing and falling back down.

An image flashes through my mind of us laughing and being together, happy and safe.

That wasn’t real. That was a dream. I want it to be real, though. I want to be happy and safe with him. We have to get out of here first.

“Baz!” I begin crawling, trying to drag myself over to him. My leg hurts, but I ignore that. I have to get over to him. I have to because this version of him doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how I feel. He doesn’t know that I’m in love with him. I have to tell him. He has to know.

I finally make it to where he lies on the ground, but he isn’t moving.

“Baz,” I whisper. “Baz, please wake up.”

He doesn’t stir, and I lean my face down to bury it in the front of his shirt as the tears begin to fall.

“Simon?” He groans.

I sit up to look at him. His eyes are closed, but he’s showing signs of life. “Baz.”

His eyes open slowly, and they’re dark and dilated, almost fully black. He opens his mouth to say something, but his fangs come down, filling his mouth. He’s hungry. I try to stand again, but it’s difficult to move. The Humdrum seems to have taken everything. My energy, my magic. I can’t help Baz.

Suddenly, a flock of birds begins flying in through the shattered windows. They begin flying in circles around the room, some of them landing next to the Mage’s lifeless body. Oh, Merlin. The Mage. He’s dead. He’s dead, and it is all my fault.

Baz reaches up and snatches one of the birds out of the air so quickly that I barely notice him move. He sinks his fangs into it and starts drinking his blood. I look away, not out of disgust, but because I remember how he didn’t want me to watch him the other night in the woods. That feels like so long ago. Everything is different now.

I don’t move away from Baz while he feeds, but I keeps my eyes trained on the wall. I need him close.

I don’t know how many birds he sucks dry before he seems satiated. There are still several flying around the room, and he threw the other ones off into a corner. Penny uses one of the remaining birds to send a note to her mother. I should probably wonder what she could possibly be saying in that letter, but I don’t want to think about anything right now. I just want to sleep and forget it all.

Baz moves closer to me now, but neither of us say anything. I can’t say anything. Ebb and the Mage are dead, and there is nothing I can do anymore.

Baz pulls me into his arms, and I let him.

He holds me and whispers, “It’s going to be okay. It’s all alright, love.”

I close my eyes and lean into him, still not saying anything. It’s nice just to have him here with me.

I didn’t tell him that I loved him like I wanted to. The emotions of everything just sort of hit me all at once. This isn’t the time to tell him, but I will tell him later. There will be plenty of time to tell him now that the worst has passed.


End file.
